


40 Something Left to Go

by orphan_account



Series: Sucky Undertail Smut [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, Drabble, Gen, Oviposition, labor, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A very gravid, mermaid Papyrus finds somewhere to lay a clutch of eggs.





	40 Something Left to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture I drew the other night, then today I wrote a fic to go along with it http://cooterblaster.tumblr.com/post/163492351761/have-you-ever-drawn-oviposition-maybe-with-some

The shallow pools of water in this small cove were warm and serene as the water remained almost entirely still. This was such a peaceful setting as the ocean waves lapping in the distance made for some wonderful white noise to be lulled to sleep by. Yet, Papyrus was terribly restless, and terribly uncomfortable. The ache in his back got lower into his lumbar while his belly tightened and so much pressure built up now into his pelvis. Here was where he had to lay his first clutch of eggs. **  
**

With just how shallow these pools were, swimming was difficult now that his paunch hung so low. He had to sit himself up and climb to the point where the water was a little over a foot deep, being where the water was warmest and safe enough from the open seas to keep predators away.

 

The whole way up to here, the eggs had began to descent down through him, one egg starting to bulge. Papyrus was dearly wanting-dearly needing to push it out, but had to hold strong until a proper spot was found. Finally now, he took some steadying breaths, and without a lot of effort put behind the push, immediately two eggs popped out and into the water. Along with those eggs, a cloudy murky liquid mixed with the water, sure to be afterbirth. Papyrus could be all the more thankful that they were away from the ocean full of bloodthirsty creatures that would have smelled this from miles away.

 

Two eggs were not all that he was carrying, there were well over 40 eggs that stretched out that belly of his, and more contractions came to torment him on remembering that.

 

Papyrus would pant, but only seconds would come in between contractions to give him a chance to breathe before he would bear down again. As eggs were pushed out into the water, more eggs slid down into position, the weight of eggs before would help to move and apply more pressure for the eggs just exiting. So far, so good.

 

The first 10 seemed to be done with ease. At about egg 20 was when Papyrus could feel just how much energy this was taking out of him. As the eggs kept coming, his belly started deflating.

 

It was from this point onward where he started to have some trouble.

 

Egg 26 was getting impatient, nearly causing a block up by trying to come out at the same time with egg 25. Papyrus was already weathered with sweat and tears from the torment his body went through in the labor process, but now his cunt felt more stretched and achey by two eggs plugging him up.

 

He finally stopped propping himself up with his right arm so as to use both hands to assess the situation. His left hand kept his folds spread open, while he had trouble seeing past his pregnant abdomen, he used his right hand to feel the eggs that were wedged together.

 

With his finger, he picked the egg that was just a little more behind the first (egg 26) and gently began pushing it back while working his finger in to pry out egg 25. And that was more agonizing, as there were still eggs behind these two that were starting to pile up, and being pushed back into Papyrus had him wailing out. He wriggled his finger more, trying to quicken things, but only worsening the pain, until finally the accursed egg 25 popped out. Before getting a second breath, the next four blocked up eggs came out in rapid succession, _oh fuck if that didn’t feel so good_.

 

Egg after egg, Papyrus lost count after 34 and was just trying his damnedest to hold onto consciousness before his body was ready to give out. Though, even when he was start to nod off, a dull ache or a contraction was there to remind him he wasn’t done. With less eggs now being a weight down in his pelvis, the pain was slowing down and lessening. It now required much more strength out of him to bear down and push out the remaining eggs.

 

Papyrus’s breathing was ragged and his eyes bleary eggs made it hard to see just about anything. What he could make out was the mass of purple just under the water’s surface, no doubt being the large mass of eggs he had laid over the past hours now.

 

He tried hard to take in a big breath of air through his nose, so then to push down. His shoulders were tense, his tail curled, managing out the next to last few.

 

Yet one more, just one more remained. Papyrus dearly wanted to not even bother with it, so done and tired. Yet, he could feel it, close enough to come out, but needing the extra push to finally come through. Most of the afterbirth had helped make the eggs all the more slippery to slide out, but with all that gone and tinting the water into a murky purple, he was left with the last few eggs coming out rather dryly.

 

He brought his shaky hand back down, pushing into his slit and reaching in, feeling the smooth, small orb. While uncomfortable, he used his fingers to help open and widen the passage, so when he put pressure down, the egg could much more easily come down. Once in perfect reach, he did not even try pushing anymore, and simply pulled the egg out by his fingers. Dropping it in the pile with the rest.

 

Finally, his contractions had been dying down more and more, coming to a full on end just as Papyrus carefully curled himself around the clutch.


End file.
